From Here to Eternity
by King Nate
Summary: The day has come, Sam is finally marrying the man of her dreams. She muses about the wedding and where they will go from there.


From Here to Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

IMPORTANT: I AM NATURE9000, remember that. Readers of my other profile, please start following this, I am transitioning over to this account because of personal issues that I'd rather not say. GREATEST SECRET, DOG DAYS, and my other ongoing stories will stay on there. Once complete, all future multichapters will go here, including my oneshots.

A/N: This started out as Seddie Themes, meaning 100 themes. Yet I am not good with Drabbles and they come out to full oneshots, so here. Enjoy the read.

* * *

-FROM HERE TO ETERNITY: A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT-

It was finally happening, she never thought this day would come. Before, she could only dream of this day coming and now dream was reality. Beside her were her two greatest friends, Carly Shay and Valerie Williams. Carly was the matron of honor and Valerie was the bridesmaid, and in another room was her handsome groom, Freddie Benson.

For so long she believed he loved Carly, for so long she had been hidden away in the shadow of her best friend. When Jonah came around, she was so happy about the fact that someone noticed her and liked Carly over her. Then, Jonah had to try and cheat on her. He could have done that with any other girl at all, but he didn't, instead he chose Carly. She was devastated, it had been another guy choosing Carly over her, and that was when she swore off romance, thinking that it would never happen to her.

Then, when she had been in that state of shock and turmoil, he extended his hand to her. Freddie lifted her up and pulled her into a hug. He told her how much he really cared about her, and that he cared more for her than Carly. She was shocked when he revealed that, and she almost didn't believe him, but his eyes spoke the truth. From that point on, they dated and then one day, Freddie got onto his knees and opened up a velvet box, asking for her hand.

A tear of joy fell from her eyes as Carly and Valerie worked on her dress, Mrs. Puckett smiled at her daughter and had tears running down her face as well. She couldn't be happier for her daughter, finally marrying the man of her dreams. When she learned that Sam and Freddie finally got together, she and Mrs. Benson were so excited and overjoyed. Mr. Benson and Mr. Puckett even took Freddie on a camping trip for about a week. Then when Freddie proposed to Sam and she accepted, the moms spent the next few days crying tears of joy. The fathers even had a barbecue celebration of the event, and hung out with each other half the time, though most of it was because they couldn't take the constant crying of their wives.

Freddie's best friends had offered him a bachelor party, but he turned it down because those parties always had some sort of nearly naked woman involved. Alcohol was also usually present at such parties, and even though he knew that his friends wouldn't put that stuff out there, he still turned down the offer. Instead of a bachelor party, he spent the night out with Sam. They had rented a small boat and had someone row with them on a lake underneath the stars and moon, that night had to be one of the greatest nights they'd ever had together.

Sam's dress wasn't too simple but it wasn't too extravagant, it was elegant enough and looked like one of the more beautiful wedding dresses out there. Her hair was in its usual style, to where it graced over her shoulders. Mrs. Puckett reached up and fixed the crown of flowers around her head, and straightened the veil hanging down from them, she couldn't get over how beautiful her daughter looked on her wedding day.

Carly and Valerie stepped back as they finished pinning the dress, they eyed the dress and grinned, they felt they did a great job. Valerie smiled and remembered how she became Sam's friend. She thought it would never happen, but Sam came to her and forgave her, one thing led to another and they became best friends. The same could be said of Jonah, he and Freddie had become good friends, despite what happened with Sam. That was something that Sam didn't mind too much, it was Freddie's way of showing his passiveness.

The bell chimed and signaled the beginning of the wedding. Sam smiled and walked over to the window, she gazed out of it and saw all the wedding guests sitting in their seats. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smiling and dreaming of how perfect her wedding was going to be. Valerie, Carly and Mrs. Puckett each hugged Sam before going to their designated waiting room. Sam smiled and watched as Freddie walked towards the altar, he was wearing his finest tuxedo and the most beautiful dress shoes that Sam had ever seen.

She watched with eager anticipation as music began to play, Mr. Benson walked Mrs. Benson to their seat. Mrs. Benson was sobbing and wiping her eyes with a tissue, she was probably one of the happiest people at the wedding. Spencer was the usher for Mrs. Puckett and walked her to her seat, Mr. Puckett stepped next to Sam and smiled at her. He gave her a small hug and she smiled back, he was more than happy to give Sam away to Freddie. Since Freddie was one of the only men that he trusted with his daughter.

The music shifted once more and the bridesmaid walked hand in hand with the groomsman. Behind Jonah and Valerie was Carly and Jake, the Matron of Honor and the Best Man. Finally the music shifted once more and the audience stood up, Sam's eyes widened and Mr. Puckett linked his arm with hers. Sam had to take a deep breath as she stepped toward the door, she knew that once she stepped out that door, she was walking to forever. There was no chance that she was going to refuse this, she loved Freddie far too much to give up such a beautiful thing.

Mr. Puckett opened the doors and the music's volume seemed to rise, yet it stayed as graceful as ever. Sam linked her eyes with Freddie and gave a contented sigh, this had to be the single greatest moment of her life. She and her father started their walk down the aisle. As Sam gazed into Freddie's eyes, all that surrounded them seemed to vanish in the air. With each breath she took and each step she made, the emotions inside of her would grow to heightened levels. Her heart pounded inside her chest, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Finally they reached Freddie, Mr. Puckett placed Sam's hand in Freddie's and smiled. He then made his way to the chair next to Mrs. Puckett, she was sobbing like crazy like any mother at the wedding would be doing. Sam and Freddie gazed into each others eyes as the minister started to speak, when he asked if anyone was against this marriage, not one person spoke up. Nobody was going to stop this union, it was the union of two people who meant the world to each other, and there was nothing on earth that could match the love between them.

Soon it was time for them to say their vows, Freddie would go first. Sam watched his lips as he spoke, his voice was soft and just like honey. His voice was one that Sam could trust to be true to all the promises made. When he was done speaking, it was her turn. She spoke soft and gentle words, words that would be true to her heart. She and Freddie both knew that they were going to be together even beyond death and into eternity. That's how much they loved each other.

It was time for the rings, Freddie took the ring from Jake and held Sam's hand out. She gazed at the beautiful ring, a symbol of undying love and an eternity together with no other. She watched as Freddie slipped the ring onto her finger, while repeating his love for her. Sam took a ring from Carly and slipped it onto Freddie's finger, returning the promise of love to him. Once the rings were on, the minister started to speak up once again, but neither Freddie or Sam's eyes left each other.

Finally, the minister declared them husband and wife. He permitted Freddie to kiss the bride, and Freddie did just that. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, he lowered his lips to hers and captured them in a gentle and strong kiss. The soothing emotion shot through their bodies and the binding flames of passion scorched them. The crowd all stood up and applauded, but the couple didn't pay any attention to them and continued to hold the kiss. Their lips parted and their gaze continued to stay locked with each other, they would have to throw the bouquet soon, but they were too far lost in each others eyes to do so. They would save it for the reception as planned. Freddie placed one arm under Sam's knees and lifted her up bridal style, he smiled and slowly carried her to the reception area.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam said while kissing Freddie's chin and then resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Sam. Or should I say, Mrs. Benson." Sam let out a small giggle and closed her eyes, she could hear the crowd following them, but she paid no mind to them. "Do you know where we will go from here, Sam?"

"Where will we go?"

"From here, we will be together to eternity and beyond." Freddie smiled at her and she returned his smile, that sounded just fine to her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Freddie."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that ^_^ please review, since they make me smile and dance around in circles. I won't dance in circles, but I'll still smile brightly.


End file.
